Engaged Love
by DarkAngel2503
Summary: She left her aunt, returned to her village with the intention of marrying the man her parents has chosen. After meeting him, she could not help but fall in love. What should she do now? Marrying her fiancé or follow her heart? Itachi/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

**Summary: **Returning to the village, she intended on honouring her parents' wish. After meeting him, she could not help but fall in love. What should she do now? Should she follow the path she chose before or walk the path her heart sets on?

This was beta-ed by **Emarald.** Thank you so much my dear.^^

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Engaged Love

"Finally! It took me so long to reach this village," said a girl with raven looks and sky-blue eyes. She wore traditional miko gab, a red hakama and a white haori with a red Obi tied over her garments. Standing in front of the village gate, she meekly looked up to the two guards asking for their permission and waited patiently for the gate to open.

She took a deep breath and stepped in. She looked around only to find that the village had not changed much over the years of her absence. She felt glad for it as it would help her find her way back home. She smiled as she walked along the streets, enjoying the familiar sight. She was happy to be back in her hometown. She had missed it.

She strolled down the street towards the only shrine in Konohagakure. It was the only building, which was left of the Clan. Many of them had died protecting the village. She remembered that day well-being a child of only six. Her mother had protected her by sending her over to her aunt, and had to leave the village with nothing but a scroll. Her mother had strictly told her not to open the scroll until her sixteenth birthday.

During her stay with her aunt, she had been introduced to the art of healing. She had been more than interested in learning it. She had taken her studies very seriously and had learned a lot during her stay at her aunt's house who had come to be a second mother to her. Her aunt had helped her overcome the pain of losing a family. Her childhood was full of happy memories and she wouldn't want to change that. She had continued to live with her aunt until her sixteenth birthday.

On her sixteenth birthday, she had opened the scroll. Her eyes narrowed, when she had finished reading it. Unable to believe what she just had found out, she reread the scroll. Since her birth, she had been engaged to the heir of the Uchiha Clan – not that she knew any of it or the Clan. She felt angry, being set up in a marriage without her consent or knowledge.

It took her three days before she could calm down and read the scroll again. It was the will of her parents and she would honour it. Maybe, she would come to love her future husband. Later in the evening, she talked to her aunt and informed her of the decision she had made. Her aunt did not support her decision of marrying a complete stranger but she had understood. The next day, she had said goodbye to her aunt and left for her hometown.

Her eyes began to prick, blurring her vision, as she stood in front of the shrine. It was the place; she had last seen her mother. Wiping off her tears, she stepped inside. She noticed how dusty the shrine had become over the years. Nobody had set a foot inside over the years. Every nook and cranny were filled with cob webs. Looking around, she felt sadness wash over her. Even though it hurt, she was glad to be home.

She sighed as she remembered her reasons for coming here. She still had five days before the day of meeting her in-laws. Until then she would clean the shrine. Her decision made, she went to fetch a bucket of water.

She made her way to the river walking along the street, feeling content and totally missing the curious stares of the inhabitants of Konoha. Arriving at the river, she didn't find herself alone. Someone had arrived before her and that person was not happy. She was sorry for the tree that had to receive the fury of his punch.

She thought it wise to tiptoe her way to the waters. Keeping her eyes on the stranger she could make out he was a man. He was clothed in black shirt with a large symbol on the back which looked like a fan, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his left leg with black hair tied back into a ponytail.

As time passed, he seemed to become more enraged. She decided to help him calm down. She flared her aura, his shoulder slumped a bit, and he seemed to relax. She smiled. She had finished her task and turned to leave.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"In five days you will meet your future wife," his father had informed him as he was on his way to the river. He stopped when he heard his father. Turning around, his eyes narrowed at his father.

"I will not marry anyone." His voice left no room for an argument. _'And I certainly won't marry someone, _you_ choose.'_ He added.

"You will marry the girl your mother and I chose," replied his father in a commanding tone.

His eyes burnt with anger. Was it not enough that his father had pushed him into training since the day he had activated his Sharingan? Were the countless missions not enough when he had become the ANBU? It seemed not. However, this time he would not back down. He would not marry a complete stranger just because his father wanted him to.

"I don't think so." His voice was colder than usual. He slammed the door and left the house.

He hurried to the river filled with fury. When he arrived on the scenery, he looked for a tree to get rid of his frustration. How dare his father to force him into a marriage? He refused to marry. Moreover, no one was worth his attention in his Clan. Young woman just wanted him because of his looks and his position as the heir of the Uchiha Clan. He would be an idiot to marry someone like that.

His muscles jumped as his ears recognized the sound of someone fetching water. Ignoring it, he continued to take his anger out on the tree. At this moment, he could care less about losing his calm. He needed to work his tension out. He was aware of a pair of eyes staring at him, but he chose to ignore it.

Suddenly he found himself relaxing, against his will. He had no idea why, but he welcomed it. His stiff shoulder slumped and he relaxed a bit. His mind was at peace, peace that he had not known of, since his first mission.

When he snapped out of the feeling, he turned to see the cause of it. He was fast, but too late to catch the source of his relaxation. His dark grey eyes scanned the area unable to find anything. He eventually let go of it.

He turned away, leaving the scenery. He headed, in a much slower and relaxed pace, for the abandoned shrine of a Clan that had died protecting Konoha. He often visited the shrine to pay the Clan the respect they deserved. Even with firm steps, he could catch the whispers of the villagers.

"Did you see her?" "I thought they had all died in the attack." "Maybe she is a distant relative?" "How beautiful she is!" "Wonder what she is doing here?" He paid them no attention and just continued walking.

As shrine came upon his sight, he was surprised to find the door open. No one had dared to set a foot in the shrine. He, himself, had not done it. Whenever he visited, he would stand outside and send silent prayers. The shinobis and villagers didn't visit the shrine. Who would open the door?

Nearing the door, he could hear the rattles of moving things. Wanting to know who had dared do such a thing, he entered the shrine and found a girl dressed in red hakama and a white haori. She had climbed up an old ladder and was trying to reach something.

She was small and petite. Her raven hair went down to the middle of her back, he guessed. Nobody else he knew had this ivory skin. She wore a red hakama, a white haori, and a red Obi tied over her garments. Despite his disinterest in the opposite sex, he found her appearance agreeable. She was, dare he to say it, pleasing to one's eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, startling the girl and causing her to lose balance and falling off of the ladder. With great speed, he caught her in his arms and held her in a bride's cradle. She had closed her eyes shut. He guessed she was waiting for the impact. After a long awkward pause, she began to open her eyes and trapping him in those pair of baffled sky-blue eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of dark grey eyes. She blinked a few times as her mind registered to what had happened. She had lost her balance and had fallen off the ladder but the man had caught her before she hit the ground.

Her cheeks reddened when she realized she was staring at him. Scrambling off of his arms, she murmured out an apology and thanked him for saving her. The man only replied with a 'Hn'.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm cleaning, the shrine as it has gathered so much dust over the years," she answered, smiling.

"Cleaning?" He repeated. She bowed before turning away to lift the fallen ladder.

"Would you like to lend me a hand?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Why should I?"

She turned fully to meet his eyes.

"Well, you were bothered enough to walk in, unlike the other villagers. So I thought you might want to help."

"Hn," he said. She thanked him and handed a wet cleaning rag and a duster, and asked him to clean the cobwebbed corner that she was trying to reach previously. He looked at her with a raised brow. She tilted her head to one side. It seemed she had misunderstood his reply by assuming that 'Hn' was a 'yes'. She realized her mistake.

"You don't have to…," she started, but stopped when he walked towards her. He took the ladder from her, and positioning it under the corner, he climbed up. She smiled, watching him clean and voiced her gratitude. She began to clean, as well.

Hours later, she and her helper had finished cleaning the interior of the temple. He handed the cleaning rag and the duster silently. She walked out, with a bucket of dirty water in one hand and rags in the other, into a small garden behind the shrine. Her helper followed. She was surprised to see the setting sun. _'It's already this late?_'

Turning to him with a genuine smile, she said, "Thank you very much. Without your help, I wouldn't have able to do it."

"You are welcome."

"…Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, hesitantly. He declined and took his leave. She stood there, stunned, blinking after him. He left without giving her a chance to say goodbye or ask him his name. She sighed, turning to prepare for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

**Summary: **Returning to the village, she intended on honouring her parents' wish. After meeting him, she could not help but fall in love. What should she do now? Should she follow the path she chose before or walk the path her heart sets on?

**A/N: **I wish you all a** Happy New Year!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Prepare your room," ordered him his father as soon as his little brother left the house.

"I see no reason to do that." He retorted.

"I've already informed you about it." His father replied, his voice rising and his grip on the teacup tightened. His lips thinned and his eyes burned with fire. His mother seemed to notice his changing mood and tried to calm both him and his father down.

"Dear, listen to your father. He only wants the best for you and having a wife will do you good. She is a good girl. She is the daughter of an ol-" She said. Her hands rested on his shoulder.

"I failed to see, how having a whore hanging on my tail, will do me good." As soon as the words left him, he felt his right cheek burning with pain. He turned and faced his father. The glare his father sent him had many shivered in fear, but it left him cold.

He noticed a strange taste lingering on his lips and he lifted his hand to his lips to wipe the wetness from his lips and held it at eye level. Blood. His own blood. He could not believe that his father would hit his own son in favour of someone outside the Clan. He licked his blood-covered lips clean and looked at his father with cold eyes.

"You will refrain from calling her those names," scowled his father. "I will not tolerate such behaviour towards my daughter-in-law."

His brow rose, but his face remained indifferent as ever. "Then you will just have to live with it." He said to his father and turned to leave. When he stepped out the house, he slammed the door and the impact made the wall shake. He was burning with anger inside.

As soon as he left the Uchiha Compound, he felt himself relax a little bit. However, he was still angry about the fact that he would have to share his room with his soon-to-be wife. She could sleep anywhere as long as it was not in his room, in his bed. He will not share his room with a whore his father demanded him to marry just to straighten his bloodline. He would not do as 'it was expected of him'. His father would not control him anymore. Until now, he had done everything his father wanted him to, but not this time. He wanted to choose someone he could at least tolerate to be his wife and not someone chosen for him.

As he continued striking down the street, his eyes found a familiar figure walking. She seemed to have some difficulties with carrying a bag of humus soil. She pressed it close to her body as she wobbled through the street and he wondered how she could still see where she was going. He stalked towards her with the intention of helping her. However, unexpectedly some of the kids ran past her and caused her to lose her balance.

He rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. His right hand found something firm; he grabbed it and held her close to him. His other hand protected both her and him from the bag of humus soil by grabbing it and then he let it fall on the ground.

He then felt something soft poked through the thin fabric against his palm. It tickled him and he tightened his hold to make it stop. He heard the girl gasp, she pushed his hand away. It was when he noticed that the firm thing he had grabbed was her breast. His cheeks coloured a bit at his realisation. He surprised embarrassment and stared at the girl with fury in her eyes and her face beef red.

She raised her hand, and the next thing one could hear was the sound of skin hitting skin. His cheeks were burning and it did not make anything better, that the spot she hit, was the one his father had hit before her. His face was turned away from her and but he could still hear her trying to find words. "You …You…"

Slowly he turned to face the girl who stood speechless in front of him. He arched a brow at her. "What about me?" He tried to look as innocent as possible and acted as if nothing had happened. He watched, amused, when the red on her face darkened with anger. When she opened and closed her mouth, he chuckled lightly, barely noticeable. As if knowing his mood, her eyes narrowed, glaring at him.

With a swift movement, she twirled around and walked away from him. In her anger, she had forgotten her bag. Looking down to his left, he sighed and decided to follow the angered girl. He had no idea where she lived but he was certain that she was heading for the Shrine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When the children rushed past her, she lost her balance and fell. It did not help that she carried a heavy bag, a bag of humus soil. She closed her eyes and waited for the crashing sound but it never came. However, she felt an arm wrapped around her chest and held her tight against a muscular chest. The bag did not fall on her as she thought it would, instead she heard the rustles, and she assumed someone placed it on the ground next to her or him.

As she opened her eyes and her sight trailed down to her chest, she noticed that one who saved her had grabbed her breast. Blood rushed in her veins and the skin of her breast tightened, and her nipple hardened. Suddenly she felt him tightening his hold and she let out a moan that sounded more like a gasp. She pushed away from him and looked at him with fury.

Then she slapped him. The sound echoed through the street. Suddenly she found herself with him on the streets alone. However, the fact did not distract her attention from the person in front of her. His face was turned away from her.

"You… You…" The words stocked. She glared at him as if it was his fault that she could not find any words.

Slowly he began facing her while she only stared speechless at him. An eyebrow raised, he asked her, "What about me?" She did not buy his innocent look, not for a second. In her mind, there was a lot of what she could say about him. However, when she opened her mouth not words came out. She tried again but still her mouth would not cooperate with her mind.

When amusement shone in his eyes, her eyes answered with hard glare. It lasted for a few seconds, and then she twirled around and walked away from him. Only when she could not feel his aura anymore, she noticed she had forgotten the bag of humus soil. She sighed. On one hand, she needed it for the garden on the Shrine but on the other hand, she did not want to face that person again.

She jerked out her thoughts when she felt someone following her. She walked faster but it seemed that her follower did the same. She sighed with relief when she saw the Shrine. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she felt her heart sink. She told herself to calm down, and then she concentrated her power into her hands. She turned around and intended to punch the stalker right into the face. However, before her fist touched said face, the person had vanished and appeared right behind her.

When she prepared for the next attack, a baritone voice stopped her.

"You forgot your bag." The bag in front of her hid his face. When she saw the bag, she recognised the bag of humus soil she bought earlier. He slowly put the bag down and revealed his face. Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards. Unconsciously she lifted her arms and held them in a protective gesture over her chest.

His eyes followed her movement and then he suddenly chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in you _that_ way." He told her and she sighed in relief, but still felt a sting when he said he was not interested in her. Pushing her thoughts aside, she reached out to take the bag. He only shook his head and told her,

"No need. I will carry it."

He did not wait for her answer and walked ahead. She blinked and stared after him, not sure what to do or say. When she did not follow him, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Aren't you coming?"

She tilted her head and silence followed. A small smile then appeared on her lips and she replied, "Sure." She quickly caught up with him and then she led them to the Shrine's garden.

"Sorry, I didn't even thank you. Thank you for catching me. And I apologise for the slap," she said, red tinged her cheeks as they reached the garden. Then she asked him to put down the bag.

"Your reaction was understandable." He replied.

"Do you know something about gardening?" She asked him after a moment of silence. She felt obligated to start a conversation.

"No."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No." He said. He did not know anything about housework, much less about gardening. All he knew about was how to track an enemy, kill, and torture. If he thought about it, he did not know much about life either.

He was a killing machine, trained from early age on, thanks to his wonderful father. His childhood had never been as bright as anyone believed. He had always watched the other children with envy, envy that they were able to play and laugh when he was not allowed to show any emotions.

Lost in his memory, he failed to notice that the girl next to him stared at him with worry-filled eyes. He was not aware of her tugging at his shirt. He turned to face her and regretted it right away. He was nose to nose with her. Her face was so close that he could count every of her eyelash. He could see the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"I am. Why?"

"You didn't react when I called you."

"Hn."

"I'm glad it's nothing serious."

She smiled and stepped away from him. She cut their eye contact as she turned to look at the sky.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her gazing at the sky. Her sweat-covered forehead glittered like thousands of diamonds when the sun touched it with its light. Her raven hair had a blue tint under the sunlight. The glow around her aided to her beauty and made her looked like an angel descended from heaven. When she turned towards him with a smile on her lips, he could swore his heart stopped beating for seconds.

"Instead of getting lost in your memories, you could help me fetching water." His eyes were glued to her lips, while he watched those pink lips move. With her lip-gloss, these tasty-looking lips gleamed under the sun. He swallowed. _'I wonder what they taste like.'_ He watched as those lips formed a thin line and he wondered what the cause was. Where was the smile on those full and tasty-looking lips?

Searching for the answer, his eyes left her lips and locked with her eyes. He fought a smirk when he noticed her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. It seemed every of her actions bemused him to no end. She was sure the only one that would dare to glare at him, not to mention her look of annoyance she shot at him. Her arm crossed, she turned her back to him with a huff and walked away.

Not long after that he realized, the girl had left him. He stood there alone. He frowned. There was no smoke and the girl could not disappear into thin air, could she? Nah, that was out of question. That girl was not a kunoichi; she looked more like a civilian. So, how could she disappear without him noticing her?

After deciding that he debated long enough, he teleported himself to the place she could only be – the river in Konoha. When he appeared right behind the girl, she shrieked and fell promptly in the water. He did not mean to startle her; it was unconsciously done and not his intention. However, he would not say he was sorry.

He thought to say something, but the look on her face cut his thought short. He should be amused but somehow her glare accomplished what others could not - it made him, _Itachi Uchiha_, gulp. She stood there, her whole being shook, hands clenched in fists and her hair and clothes saturated as she glared at him. _'She looks more threatening than mother.'_

He instinctively raised his hands – a sign of surrender – and fought to step back. Her dark aura lightened a bit as her body stopped shaking. She eyed him and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

"I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." She did not lose her sceptical look, only arched an eyebrow. "Sincerely." He added. He walked towards her and stretched out his hand towards. She stared at his hand, looked up to him, stared at his hand again. She repeated the action several time before she said.

"... Apology accepted." She did not look into his eye but at his hand. She grabbed his hand and he saw the corner of her lips twitching. She then looked up to him, her eyes glowed with mischievous light, and her smirk appeared fully on her lips. She opened those wonderful lips.

"However… that does not mean I forgot about the incident." She told him and tugged him down.

Before he could register what she had just said, he was already in the water. He choked out the water as he wiped away his wet hair that stuck to his cheeks. When a light breeze danced around them and tickled his skin, he shivered.

When he regained his stature, he turned to her. She just smiled. It was not the warm smile he had seen on her lips. It was a smile full of satisfaction. He raised his eyebrows at that smile. A pregnant pause rested between them. Then his eyes widened as realisation hit him. _'That girl'_, he thought. _'She did that on purpose.'_

A light chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. He arched an eyebrow at the owner.

"Payback," she answered. "It's only fair for you to be soaked, too."

She gathered her wet hair and pinned it up. Her hair was done up in an intricate twist with a couple tendrils hanging down to frame her face. With her action she bared her slender neck to him. He gulped as he watched the water drops running down her neck. They glittered upon a kiss from sunlight. He felt the fire in his blood burn, his temperature rose and his heart beat with an unknown speed. _'Not good. Calm down!'_ He commanded but his body had a mind of its own.

She then leaped out of the river with elegance he had never seen before. Her feet touched the ground without any noise. With the sun shone brightly she glowed even more than the last time. _'Are those wings?'_ Or maybe it was just because the sunlight blended him and made him seeing things.

"Beautiful." He spurted out his thought before he could edit them. He snapped his mouth shut as she twirled around to face him.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked him, words carefully spoken.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Her heartbeat hastened. She was not sure if she had heard correctly. So she asked him. Instead of answering her question his whole body tensed. His eyes looked at everything and everywhere but her. _'Maybe I was hearing things.' _She thought.

"Well, never mind." She said. She watched as his body relaxed if only a bit. She approached him and stretched out her hand. He took it and she pulled him out of the water. He nodded in gratitude, but his eyes avoiding hers. She bent down to pick up the bucket filled with water.

"By the way, I'm Kagome." She told him.

She didn't have the chance last time. It was not really necessary for her to tell him her name. But she thought it was polite to introduce her after he had helped her. Maybe she will get the chance to see Konohagakure with his help. She was still 'new' to this village.

"Itachi." He said in a quiet but guarded voice.

With a gentleness and quickness he took the bucket from her. When their skin touched she felt a sudden shock of electricity. It was strange. It had not happened before so why now? She quickly yanked her hand away. Slowly she lifted her head and found him staring at her. He did not look away when their eyes met. His face seemed all impassive and indifferent but there was something in his eyes. Something she could not place.

"Let's go. We need to change before we both catch a cold."

"O-okay."

:-:-:-:-:-:

It was very, very quiet on their way to the holy place in Konoha. She had tried to start a conversation several times before, but her companion refused to cooperate. She had never had so much silence in her life before. It was kind of awkward and her companion did not help to fill to silence either.

"Uhm… have I done something wrong?" She asked him twisting her fingers nervously.

"No. Why?"

"I feel like you are ignoring me. I tried to make a conversation but..." She trailed of and looked at him for his expression.

"…"

He did not say anything. His eyes kept looking ahead of them. She had no idea what to do. She could not understand why he was acting like this towards her, even though he had said that she had done nothing wrong. But that could not be! She had done something wrong for him to treat her like this. _'If this won't work then ...'_

"You know… since I'm new in this village," She began but inwardly she cringed. '_Way to look even more like an idiot, Kagome_.' She had never had problems in making a conversation but with him it seemed like the most difficult thing on earth.

"Maybe you could show me the village…?" She looked at him with her rounded, big eyes that shone brightly with hope.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he looked her in the eyes, he knew he could not refuse her request – not when she looked at him like _that_. He answered her with a small gesture – titling his head in her direction.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, sounding much like a child who had been given a Christmas gift. He then felt his heart lightened and warmth filled him. He watched as she danced happily through the street. His lips twitched and his eyes glinted with amusement.

His indifferent mask returned once he noticed the strange look the villagers sent him. He arched a brow at those who still dared to look at him. Immediately, they all looked away and carried on with their works. His companion did not seem to notice it and he preferred it that way.

He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad one. However, one thing he knew for sure was – the girl was dangerous. She was a danger to his well hidden and almost instinctive feelings and emotions. Whenever he was near her his control over his emotions would loosen up and stirred alive.

"Itachi-san!" A voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Hurry up. I'd like to see the village before the sun goes down." She said and he answered with a nod. Then he ran towards her, much like a predator towards its prey, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body and then they disappeared, leaving cherry blossom petals behind.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he ran towards her, she saw a glint shone in his eyes. It made him looked like he was hunting her. She had the feeling she was the prey and he was the predator. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. He came nearer and nearer and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. When she felt his arm wrapped around her waist, and his body against hers she blushed heavily.

"We're here," a deep, masculine voice said causing her to jump.

"You can open your eyes now." With that said he released her from his hold and took a step back. She didn't realize that she had closed her eyes during the run. She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times for her eyes to adjust with the light.

"Thank you," she said. She took the bucket from him, and then she walked towards the cistern. She poured the river water in the cistern. When she finished she placed the bucket next to the cistern. She twirled around to face her guide and said,

"Alright, I'm done here. Let's go." He nodded and together they walked towards the village.

:-:-:-:-:-:

The tour stopped with them sitting in the Dango Shop. It was quite crowded here when they stepped in. She feared that there were no free tables left. The woman behind the shop counter looked up to greet her customers. Her eyes widened when the woman saw them. When she didn't say anything but only stood shocked there, Kagome moved towards her. She asked if there is still a free table. The woman snapped out of her shock and quickly asked them to follow her. When they followed the owner, she did not miss the stares from the other customers. _'Do I have something on my face?'_

"This is the only available table we have at the moment." Now they sat on the table for two. Her guide ordered for them two cup of green tea and a plate Hanami Dango. She was about to ask him why he had ordered only one plate instead of two – one for her and the other one for him. But he surprised her by showing the plate in her direction.

"Aren't we going to share it?" She tilted her head to one side.

"I don't like sweets." He answered. This confused her.

"Then why did you ordered one?"

"It's for you only." Oh. A smile slowly made its way to her lips. She thanked him and took one skewer. However, before she took one of the Dango, she looked at him.

"And you're sure, you don't want anything?" She pressed. He did not answer but gave her a pointed look. She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

:-:-:-:-:-:

After they had left the Dango Shop, it was already afternoon. So they had headed straight for the Shrine. Her companion was an excellent guide. She had been a little bit disappointed that she could not have a complete tour around Konoha. But to her delight, he had promised to continue tomorrow. She had beamed at him and had received a small tucking at the corner of his lips. Then they had headed straight for the Shrine.

"Thank you for today." She said as soon as they stopped in front of the Shrine's door.

"You're welcome." He replied, his voice near a whisper. Her smile widened because she received an answer from her quiet companion.

"And I can't convince to stay for dinner? As a 'thank you'?" Her head tilted as she looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at her and disappeared. She stood a little bit longer before walking in and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"This is the most beautiful view I have ever seen."

Her soft voice commented as they watched the sun rise. From the corner of his eye he watched her expression. She had that warm light in her eyes and she practically glowed with happiness. Her lips had formed a lovely and definitely the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He had never watched the sun rise and set down before and it had not interested him. Even if it had interested him, he would not have the time to enjoy such a simple thing either. Not with his constantly flowing A-, B-, and S-Ranked missions.

"Hn."

"I could stand here all day and watch this scene."

She sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm light. Her shoulder slumped down as she relaxed. Then she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of a typical morning in Konoha. He watched as her head turned in the directions of the singing, twitting and chirping of the birds.

She opened her eyes just as a warm breeze danced around them. When a leaf rested on her head, he reached out to take it from her head. And at the same moment her hand met his. She blushed at the contact.

"I-I…" She stammered and her blush darkened more. After a few failed attempts to speak, she gulped and went ahead. He brought the leaf to his lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Say Itachi-san," she began. "Who are the people whose faces are carved in stone?" She asked looking up at the mountain that has had the faces carved it.

"They are the Hokage of Konohagakure." He answered.

"They must have been great people to have their faces carved into the stone." She said. He watched as she stared at the Hokage Monument. It seemed to fascinate her.

"Hn," he replied, not interested in the monument at all. Not in the slightest. After all he saw it every day, and there was nothing special about it.

"It's like they are watching over Konoha and protecting it."

"…Maybe." He turned his head and looked up at the Hokage of the Hidden Village Konoha. After a moment, from the corner of his eyes, he saw that he had her full attention.

"Do you… do you think we could go up there?" She asked him. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Even if he wanted to say no, he could not.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up and soon as the word escaped his lips.

"Then could I…I mean could you…" She stammered, not able to finish what she wanted to say, but he understood her.

Then the distance between them was shortened. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her body toward his. She squeaked, surprised at his sudden action. He gazed down at her. Her cheeks had reddened. Seeing that, he smirked slightly. When she looked up, he had his indifferent mask already on.

"Hold on to me." He said, and leapt. His destination was the top of the Hokage Monument.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"I knew it! Look how magnificent the view is." She exclaimed happily. Her hold still tight on the railings, she leaned over, trying to look farther. "Wow, the Shrine looks pretty small, up here."

He watched as she drew a curve – the way they had walked when he had showed her Konoha – on air. Her slender finger stopped here and there to comment on what had left an impression on her, or what she liked and did not like. When she stopped at their final stop, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, not sure of what caused her to frown.

"I have not even seen half of Konoha," she told him. His stare was blank. That was the reason? Because she had not seen half of Konoha?

"You have time, a lot at that, to see all of Konoha."

"Actually, I don't," sighing she told him. "I'm not sure if I am allowed to explore Konoha after _it_." _'It? What does she mean with 'it'?'_

"Why not?" He inquired.

"I… You see… I came here to fulfil my parents' wish." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"That would be?" He asked when she remained silent. She twirled around and looked at him.

"I…I'm… Let's not talk about it. I'd rather forget it for a while." She told him. Her saddened look stopped him from questioning her further. He will not ask her again, at least not today.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"What do you do in your spare time?" She asked after she had finished on chewing.

During their tour he had noticed how interested she was in Konoha. Whenever they stopped she would ask. He did his best in answering her questions. She had been surprised when he told her that his Clan was one of the Clan who had founded Konoha. They walked and talked and had not realized that it was already lunch time until her stomach growled. He had chuckled at that, which had caused her to turn redder than she had been already. She had laughed, embarrassed, and had asked if there was a stand that sell oden. He had led her to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Nothing much." He replied before eating from his own bowl. She had insisted that he tried her favourite food. "Why?" He added.

"I was wondering what shinobi do when they are not on missions," said his companion.

"It depends on the individual of how they their spare time," he replied before talking a sip from his tea.

"Then how do _you_ spend _your_ free aside from 'nothing much'?" She inquired. Her eyes bored in his. He thought not to answer her. And as if knowing what he thought, she narrowed her eyes.

"Exercising." She gave him a pointed look, not happy with his answer.

There was nothing else he could tell her. If he was not on missions, then he would train for the next one. Ever since he became ANBU, he'd been busy. He did not even have time to help his brother with his studies. Sighing softly, he told her.

"So you quit being ANBU?" she asked then.

"No," was his reply. His father would have gone crazy if that were the case. He could see his father before him – looking angry as never before, glaring at him with murderous intent, his whole being shaking. He would be an outcast of the family. He would be stripped down the Uchiha name.

"But you haven't got any missions these two days, from what I can see."

"No, I haven't," he agreed. "I'm down on the available list for five days."

"Why?"

"I'm soon to be married," he told her, a disgusted tone laid in his voice.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"…." Having not expected to hear his reply, she sat there, shocked at the news. She felt as if someone had plunge a knife into her chest. Somehow, the idea of seeing him married, caused her chest pain. There were no reasons for her to react like that. They were just friends and that was not the reason for her to be…jealous. She nearly choked on her tea.

Her eyes widened. She then shook her head and pushed all of it away. There was no sense in feeling that way. She was just sad, that, after he married, they might not be able to spend their time together. After all he will spend his time with his bride to secure their bond of marriage. Yes, it was like that and nothing more.

"Congratulations then," she told him smiling.

"There's no need." His voice razor sharp and he looked at her coldly. She frowned. Upon seeing the look on his face, she dropped the topic. She asked him about more pleasant topics, such as about his little brother. She listened as he spoke with affectionate praise of his brother. She smiled. _'It only shows how much he loves and cares about his brother.'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot! I am very sorry for not updating until now. This is a one-shot and it should finished long ago, but somehow my mind refused to cooperate with me. Here is the 3rd part of 'Engaged Love'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After their lunch, Kagome and he parted. She had told him there was something that needed her attention. When he had asked, she was reluctant to voice it, but after much pressure from his side, he got an answer. She has a meeting to attend. They had left the Dango Shop together. She headed towards the Shrine. He has watched her until she was out of his sight. Soon after that he too left and walked home.

He had not even walk for five minutes, when someone suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him away. All of sudden, he found himself sitting opposite of his cousin. He glared at Shisui for daring to drag _him_, Itachi Uchiha, through the streets. _'I will teach him a lesson or two as soon as we're home.' _His cousin did not seem to be bothered by his famous, icy glare; instead he looked positively excited, very much like a child who could not wait to open its presents. Itachi inwardly grimaced.

"So… who was that?" his cousin – Shisui whispered, looking to make sure no one heard him or saw him. _'It's not like that we are sitting in the most popular café in Konoha and are in the centre of attention.'_ Because if his cousin thinks that they were not seen then he would an oblivious idiot. He paid those giggling girls, the prying and – he shuddered – leering eyes no attention.

"…." He glanced at his cousin and couldn't help it when the corner of his mouth quirked. His answer was most unsatisfying to his cousin. That much he could tell because the mischievous look on his face disappeared leaving a look of disappointment and a pout on his lips.

"Oh, come on! I saw you two together!" Shisui was trying to remain as quiet as possible. Trying was the key word. No doubt everyone in this village will talk and gossip about him meeting with someone. He shot Shisui a glare that would leave everyone in fear and cause them to run for their lives.

"Shisui_._" The warning in his voice should have shut Shisui up, but this time it did not. He completely ignored the warning and continued. He was digging his own grave. _'Does he want to die?'_

"You gotta _tell_ who the girl was. I mean the petite one with long black hair who wears a red hakama and a white haori!" By now everyone in the café knew it was about a girl. _'Great, just great. Only I have such luck.'_

"There is nothing to say. End of it." He told his cousin calmly, but still you can hear the warning lingering in the air in those words. Knowing it was the best not to nag Itachi about this matter, Shisui eventually shut up. Shisui remained silent throughout their stay in the café. When they left the café the sun has already set.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Oh come on, just give me a _hint_," begged his cousin as they were on their way to the Uchiha District. Itachi sighed inwardly.

"…"

"You know, I am not asking something big. Just one small, _tiny_ little hint," pleaded with what should looking like a puppy face. Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and his lips formed into a thin line. _'Leave it my __**dear**__ cousin to be a pain in the ass who has a death wish. If it were not for mother…'_

"It is none of your business." His eyes flashed dangerously, his voice razor sharp; barely holding back to snap at his cousin who has been provoking his patience.

"Well, since you won't tell me, I will figure this out myself," huffed his cousin. And before Itachi could stop his annoyance of a cousin, he disappeared. _'Wonderful, just wonderful. No doubt he will tell mother about this. If she ever finds out, then I am dead meat.'_ Itachi would have probably breathed out heavily, but with walking on the streets, in public, he restrained himself. So instead of following Shisui, he headed home.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where have you been all day?" His father questioned and raised his eyebrow at him. Did his father expect him to report his every movement to him? Was he some kind of a criminal in this Clan_? _He knew that his father had ordered some Uchiha to spy on him. If his father thought, he would not notice then he was very wrong. It took more than just a few jounin to spy on him without his notice.

His personal matters were not for everyone to talk about nor should they know about them. It was really a wonder that he did not lose his mind and turned crazy. He grimaced. Maybe he had turned crazy but hadn't notice it himself.

"Otherwise occupied," he answered. Not caring when his father's face hardened and eyebrow twitched as he passed him. He knew his father had ordered him to prepare for his future bride but he chose not to do. Why sacrifice his time for that thing when he can be with the girl he met the day before? Spending time with Kagome and getting to know her better was more sensible.

"Itachi come back and answer my question! Itachi!" His father bellowed.

Itachi calmly walked to his room. He could still hear his mother trying to calm father. It looked like she did not succeed, because he heard something shattered. He closed his mind, not bothering to listen to his father ramblings anymore. Instead, he concentrated on a warm shower and a bed. His day ended with him lying down on his bed, and thinking about the girl with raven looks and sky-blue eyes. He closed his eyes and was about to drift away when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door was opened and from the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother entering his room. She held a tray with what seems like his dinner. He sighed before sitting up. His mother walked towards him and passed him the tray. He took it with a 'thank you' and a small smile graced his lips. His loving and thoughtful mother. She was the only one whom he had turned for emotional support.

"How are feeling, dear?" She asked, watched him as he ate and absently stroke his head lovingly.

"I'm fine, mother."

"You shouldn't provoke your father."

"Only if father stop meddling in my affairs."

"He just wants the best for you."

Itachi snorted. "No. He wants the best for the _Uchiha Clan_."

His mother sighed.

"The stubbornness of both of you will be the death of me."

Followed her statement was a long period of silence. She sat beside him, on his bed and waited as he finished his dinner. When he was done, she took the try from him and remained where she sat. There definitely was something else on her mind. She did not come to talk about what has happened between himself and his father. Another matter was bothering her.

"Mother, is there something else you want to tell me about?"

"… Actually there is," began his mother. "Father and I… we have met your fiancé today."

"Hn."

"We talked about your… engagement."

"Mother, I will _not_ hear anything about it." He said, not please where this conversation was leading to. Not in the very least. His mother just sighed.

"She is a lovely, beautiful and a very charming girl. Won't you give her a chance?" His knew his mother has _that_ look in her eyes. He looked away to prevent himself from giving in to mother's plea.

"There is no need, mother," replied Itachi, his voice as icy as ever. The shoulder of his mother slumped in defeat. She then stood and moved to leave his room. When his mother was at the door, he laid back and relaxed into his pillow.

"Father has offered her to stay… So she _will_ move in your room, two days from now," with that she left his room and closed the door while he remained frozen on his bed; unable to utter a word and unable to react in any kind of form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_:-:-:-:-:-:_****_ Earlier that Day, After Kagome left Itachi _****_:-:-:-:-:-:_**

Kagome arrived at the small house just behind the Shrine not long after she parted with Itachi. She unlocked the door and walked, deeply in thought, towards the small table. This was her third day in Konoha already. She supposed it was time to meet her fiancé's family. Much is needed to talk and discuss about. She sighed. She opened the top drawer and took out the scroll.

She read the message her parents left her again. The content was still the same… but her feelings, while reading it, weren't anymore. She could not accept to marry the heir to the Uchiha Clan. Something deep within her heart told her it is a wrong decision. An image of Itachi flashed into her mind. She coloured and her eyes widened. She quickly shook her head. She will not deny that she did feel _something_ for the shinobi. Actually, she cared for him – a lot. She just was not sure how _deep_ her affection and caring for Itachi run.

_'I am in a complete mess. I was so sure that marrying the person father and mother chose was the right decision… I was determined to fulfil my parents' wish,… yet here I am second-guessing my choice.'_ She tapped her forehead. _'Now isn't the moment to ponder over such things. I need to hurry up and meet the Uchiha before the sun sets. _She then rolled the scroll together and hid it in her sleeve. She walked out the house, closed the door and left.

She walked and walked and walked until she arrived at the Dango Shop she has visited earlier. It was when she finally noticed with a slight panic: she had no idea where the Uchiha lives. Which way to go? Where to head… She had absolutely not the slightest idea. In this situation, it was best to ask someone for the direction. _'But who?'_

She looked around and suddenly she found herself the centre of attention. Eyes were watching her every move, lips were moving… whispering who-knows-what. She dabbed her forehead as sweat had drifted off her forehead. In that moment she noticed a boy, about the age of seven, walking towards her. He paid the people around him no attention. _'He is the one. I'll ask him.'_

She crossed his path. He looked up to her with a frown. She smiled at him in return and he answered with a scowl. She could not help but notice that he bore resemblance to Itachi. She giggled softly at the thought.

"What?" a voice ringing with annoyance brought Kagome out of her muse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but can you help me?"

"What with?"

"Can you direct me to the Uchiha?" At this the boy narrowed his eyes.

"What business do you have with them?" His eyes narrowed further as his suspicion grew.

"That's something between them and me." He stared at her somewhat sceptically. After a long pause, he finally gave in.

"Alright. Follow me." Her eyes brightened and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks."

As they began walking, every once in a while Kagome would glance at the boy from the corner of her eyes. He was a fair-skinned boy with black chin-length hair. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and something that looked like a fan on the back and white shorts. _'A fan... uchiwa… or Uchiha. He's an Uchiha?!'_

Kagome blinked. She blinked again. Then she gasped at her realization. _'Wait. I dimly remember that Itachi wore similar clothing…same shirt and shorts, even the fan was on the back of his shirt. Is he too an Uchiha?'_

"Say-" she began but was interrupted.

"We're here."

"Huh?"

"We have arrived at the Uchiha area," he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, I guess we have," laughed Kagome nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Thank you for your help. From here on I'll manage it. Thanks." Instead of leaving her side, he just stood next to her with no intention of leaving.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Uhm, er… Just a minute." She said. She took out the scroll and skimmed through it. "Ah, here. I'm looking for a certain Fugaku Uchiha."

"I will take you to him." The boy nodded.

"Oh, there's no need. You have already helped me enough. I-"

"I will take you to him." He repeated again, his tone left no room to comment.

"Thank you. I'm once again in your care." She said and smiled at him.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm home, okaa-san, otou-san," called the boy. He and Kagome stood in the entrance and were taking their shoes off. _'Mother, father?'_

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," a woman's voice answered. Kagome looked up to see a woman smiling at them, especially at the boy, who she now knew, is Sasuke. She was fair-skinned, just like the boy, and has long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

"Who are you?" The question was directed at her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi," bowed Kagome.

"What business do you have with my son?"

"She's looking for father." Sasuke answered in her stead.

"There is something I need to discuss with Fugaku-san." Kagome said and then gave her the scroll. The woman took it and skim through it with a smile on her lips. After reading it, she then returned the scroll and Kagome accepted it with a bow.

"Come inside," said she and lead Kagome and Sasuke to the living room.

"I will excuse myself, mother. I have homework to do." The woman nodded, with that Sasuke left her with his mother.

"Please wait while I call my husband."

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Dear, this is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." The wife, Mikoto introduced her to a man with short, black hair and onyx eyes. At the mention of the word 'Higurashi', the stern look of the man's face loosened. "And this, Kagome, is my husband and the Clan's leader Fugaku Uchiha."

"Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san," greeted Kagome the head of the Uchiha Clan with a bow, respectfully. She received a faint, barely noticeable smile.

"We have been waiting for you, Kagome. Come and sit down." He said and sat down on a cushion. His wife followed. Fugaku's hand movement indicated her to sit on a cushion, opposite of him. She accepted. She sat down quietly and waited. When nothing happened, she slowly took out the scroll and placed it on the table.

"My mother gave me this when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I just had opened it recently – on my sixteenth birthday. This one says; I'm engage to the heir of the Uchiha Clan." She told them. "At first, I was reluctant to accept the engagement... However, since it is my parents' will, I will respect their wishes." On this part, uneasiness grew within her heart causing her to breathe heavily.

"We are aware of that," replied Fugaku, quite pleased with her decision, Kagome noted.

"…You were… But how?" She asked, shocked and quite surprised at the piece of news.

"For the last ten years, we have been staying in contact with your aunt. Not soon after you have left her, she contacted us, informing us of your decision." The Uchiha matriarch told her, smiling friendly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Engaged Love – by DarkAngel2503**

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"… of that, I was not aware of…" She replied in a quiet tone.

"Didn't your aunt tell you?" The matriarch blinked in surprise.

"…I am not sure. There were times when I see my aunt writing letters…I just did not know who the recipient was." She said, slowly and eyebrow knitting together.

"It's matter between your aunt and you. Let's not discuss it here," Fugaku said.

"Of course," agreed Kagome, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Since you are here, we will begin with the wedding's preparation." That caused Kagome to snap up, her eyes wide open and lips parted slightly.

"A-already…? I mean, doesn't your son have a say in this matter?"

"It is not a choice for him to make."

"He… he agreed…?" This was not possible. She had actually hoped that her fiancé will break off the engagement.

"Quite the opposite." Ah. That was somehow expected.

"Then why…"

"My word is law."

'_Of that, there wasn't a minute of doubt.'_ Kagome thought. Fugaku seemed to be a man who 'rules' with an iron hand. This fact did not comfort her in anyway."B-but forcing your own son…" She was not sure what to make of it now. She shifted around on the cushion.

"Sooner or later he will accept it." reassured Fugaku, trying to ease her discomfort and uneasiness. "Besides, it is a connection that we want since your births."

"… I-I…." She knew not how to reply at that. The wife seemed to notice her hesitance. Sure, she had agreed to marry… but not this soon. She thought she had more time left.

"You seem to be hesitant… Is there someone else already?" At the mention of someone, she immediately thought of Itachi. She gulped. Inwardly, she shook her head.

"No… that's not-"

"That's great. Then everything is settled."

'_Not.'_

"A-ano… It is possible for me to have a little bit more time to myself?" She asked, hoping that she will some time for herself. She bit her bottom lip and waited for the answer. She needed to figure her feelings and thoughts. She couldn't just marry right now.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Mikoto pitied the girl as she waited for her husband's reply. Even though the girl was willing to marry, there was still some hesitance in her decision. It was admirable that she chose to respect her parents' wishes, but she could tell the heart was not one with her thoughts.

She has known Kagome since her birth and has come to love the girl as her own daughter. When her friend suggested uniting the two Clans, she immediately agreed. That was when everything fell apart. The Kyuubi attacked the village, the entire Higurashi Clan died protecting their village. She had watched in horror when Kyuubi killed one of her best friend. When the tailed beast was finally defeated and sealed, she went looking for Kagome, couldn't not find her. She has cried at the loss of a soon-to-be daughter and her best friend. She knew her husband felt the same, but being the Clan leader, it was unlikely for him to show his emotions.

It wasn't until after half a year after the attack they receive a letter. It was from Kagome's aunt, Kaede Higurashi. Throughout the years – every six months – Kagome's aunt would send a letter to them. The letters contained information and news about Kagome, her development, her miko training, etc. She felt overjoyed every time they receive a letter.

About a month ago, Kaede informed them of Kagome decision to marry their son. The happiness she felt then could not be described. The birth of her second son couldn't even compare to that. Her and Himiko's wish would come true soon. Overwhelming with happiness, she quickly told her husband of the wonderful news. But then the weeks went by, Kagome still hasn't appeared. She and her husband were worried that something has happened.

She persuaded her husband to send an Uchiha jōnin to look for her. After five days, the jōnin returned. The girl was heading towards Konoha and would arrive here soon – about two or three days. She sighed in relief at the news. Two days passed by and it was the days when Fugaku told Itachi of his engagement. Let's say her Itachi reacted as expected at the news.

This time, however, she will not side with her son, but rather with her husband. She loved Kagome and wished to call her daughter soon. She was sure that Kagome grew up to be a wonderful person just like her mother and father were. Seeing and learning of her kind and pure heart, Itachi will – with no doubt – like and grow to love her even.

Today, she was in the kitchen preparing a snack for her youngest son. When she heard his voice, she stepped out of the kitchen and was surprised to see a young woman standing next to him. Her features reminded her of Himiko, but her eyes, her sky blue eyes reminded her of Himiko's husband. _'Kagome,'_ thought she, upon seeing the girl. The moment the girl gave her the scroll, it was clear and there was no doubt of who she was. She had led her son and Kagome into the living. Her son had excused himself, having homework to do. She had asked the girl to wait and left to find her husband.

Now she was sitting next to her husband who sat opposite of Kagome. Even though Kagome wanted to respect and follow her parents' wish… she still seemed to be very hesitant, not sure if this was the right choice. Thus, she concluded, there _must_ be someone else. When she asked, the girl flustered… unable to give a clear answer. She glanced at Fugaku. He had noticed it too and was not fond of the idea. He – as much as she did – wanted this engagement too.

When Kagome asked for more time, Fugaku wanted to refuse; she reached for his hand under the table and gave him a little squeeze. He looked at her and she nodded. He gave in.

"Alright. I will give three days. Three days from now, however, you will move in. We will not discuss this further."

Fugaku's tone left Kagome no choice. His tone indicated the end of this conversation. It was like 'take it or leave'. She could not stop when the corner of her lips twitched. Her husband had to be thinking of leaving Kagome no room to talk her way out of this engagement. From the expressions on Kagome's face, the answer was not what she had hoped for. Nevertheless, Kagome seemed to be satisfied with the answer for the moment. Her husband left the room as soon as he answered Kagome. She turned to Kagome.

"You can stay for dinner."

"Thank you, but I will only bother you and your family," bowed Kagome.


End file.
